Experimental Therapeutics Program: Summary The overarching mission of the Experimental Therapeutics (ET) Program is to discover and validate therapeutic targets and subsequently identify, develop, and test novel therapeutic strategies and biomarkers. The close collaboration between discovery scientists and clinicians allows a multifaceted assessment of therapeutic strategies in iterative cycles from bench to bedside. Discoveries within the rich scientific environment of the HDFCCC have resulted in the development of a large number of biotech start-ups, and the movement of discoveries into the private sector for clinical implementation. Most often, this takes the form of early biotech start-ups launched by UCSF faculty. Thus, this discovery cycle can also include `bench to boardroom,' since the lengthy arc from initial discovery to clinical approval and adoption requires industrial participation ranging from early biotech start-ups to pharmaceutical companies. Genomic and molecular imaging target validation are a central clinical focus of the ET Program. Promising clinical translational strategies are tested in the HDFCCC Early Phase Clinical Trials Unit. In addition to facilitating translation of science from its members, the ET Program serves as a clinical translational hub for the entire HDFCCC, since all clinical investigators in the ET Program participate in disease-specific Site Committees. These investigators consequently serve as a two-way conduit of collaborative interactions between the Site Committees and the ET Program. Research in the ET Program is conducted under two cross-cutting themes: Theme 1: Targeting Signal Transduction in Cancer Theme 2: Targeting Epigenetic Modulation, Cellular Homeostasis, and the Tumor Environment ET Program: Key Metrics Membership (13 departments, 2 schools) 43 Full 31 Associate 12 Cancer-relevant Funding (direct costs as of $21,511,484 05/31/2017) NCI $3,071,012 14% Peer-reviewed $3,740,309 17% Non-peer-reviewed $14,700,162 68% Cancer-relevant Publications (1/2012-7/2017) 672 Inter-programmatic 262 39% Intra-Programmatic 150 22% High-Impact 189 28% Accruals to Clinical Trials (2016) 237 63 Therapeutic 133 59 Other Interventional 0 2 Non-interventional 104 2